


人妻出租网站(靖绒篇)

by hahabo



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo
Kudos: 7





	人妻出租网站(靖绒篇)

说起绒绒，我多少有点愧疚和无奈。她是来这里年纪最小的一个，却是最听话最努力想要接单的。绒绒来的时候刚刚成年，因为家里欠了钱还不上，债主要把她卖给我对面的那家无良妓院，我是谁啊？我这一冲动英雄救美，完全忘了店里还供着五位不接单的祖宗。

绒绒一进店就收到了来自小葵姐，小妍姐，静静姐和琳琳姐以及婷婷姐的热爱。她真乖啊。刘海安静地趴在额头，长卷发随意扎起来，笑起来眼睛眯眯着，让我想起小时候养的那只垂耳兔。只不过兔子会常年发情，绒绒，嗯，看起来不像那种人。

其实我是想一直养着她，等她再大一点，让她自己选择是去读书还是怎样。但是我没想到变故会来的这么快。

妍妍被林彦俊带走的那天，绒绒一直在店里。我根本没打算用这个店来赚钱，所以也没想到绒绒会这么上心。妍妍走了以后，她一直表现出要接单的意愿，大有我不给她接单就要去对面店的意思。两种结果我都不想，只好一直拖着。

拖着的结果就是小姑娘自己趁我不在偷偷接单了。客人来的时候我脑瓜子嗡嗡的，那男人一脸懵逼，估计也是个新手。我打量了一下这位客人，长得白白净净的，眼睛圆溜溜，毛茸茸的头发看起来很好摸。我们绒绒还是有点眼光的，这男人看着不错。

"那个，我是不是来错地方了?"男人声音软糯糯的，搅在一起的手指招摇着宣示他的紧张。

我清清嗓，开始新的吹b表演。"没错的，麻烦出示您的证件，我需要确保员工的安全。"事已至此，那臭丫头铁了心要接单我也没有办法了。

男人叫尤长靖。是钢琴老师，他断断续续的解释中我大概明白了他为什么找到这里了。25年来的感情空白让他不知道如何去恋爱，偶然的机会看到我们网站上绒绒的照片就被迷住的，下单了好多次都被拒绝，所以今天被接单后他直接翘班过来了。

吼，你就是那个被婷婷强行关闭了三十七次订单的可怜鬼哦。话说，婷婷要是知道是这个好看的老实人估计就要自己上了。哈哈 开玩笑的，请大家不要告诉婷婷不然我可能没法给你们转述各种香艳故事了。

绒绒就这么跟人家走了。这一走就没有然后了。我的店有损失了一个员工。唉。呜呜呜呜呜，我的宝贝小兔子，臭男人对你不好我马上去干他！呜呜呜呜呜

但是尤长靖没有给我这个机会。

他是个很认真的人。带绒绒回家后的一个星期他连绒绒的手都没敢牵。每天早上准备好早餐放在桌子上，还会贴心地写个小纸条。晚上下班从不去鬼混，早早地回家做饭，陪绒绒看各种言情剧和化妆视频。完全不像会去人妻网站下单的人。

绒绒和我打电话吐槽的时候我根本没有在意，我在意什么，我的小兔子一直不被碰我才高兴呢！思维过于发散的后果就是完全没有听到绒绒后来讲了什么。隐约记得，兔子装，尾巴玩具什么的。害！大概是绒绒想买兔子玩具了吧。

如果那天我好好听电话的话是绝对不会让后面的事情发生的。或许不发生那件事绒绒也不会那么早就和臭男人情定终身了。

那天和我挂了电话，绒绒就立马从网络上购买了兔子情趣内衣。带个"衣"字都是对那东西的高赞，只不过是三块绒毛遮住重点部分，一个仿真兔尾插在后面而已！尤长靖，你要是主动一点我们家绒绒怎么会出此下策去勾引你！算你有福了！

其实绒绒也是怕得要死，她是一个敢爱敢恨的女孩子，除了妈妈尤长靖是对她最好的人了，这个年纪的女孩子本就情感丰富会爱上长相清秀并且温柔的成熟男人也不是什么奇怪的事，况且在绒绒心里，尤长靖带她回来做那事就是她的义务。尤长靖这么反常，绒绒反倒不安。

她换好兔子服后就盖着毛毯缩在沙发上，塞在后穴的兔尾巴随着坐姿的变化不断深入，初经人事的女孩连眼尾都羞红了却还是倔地要命等着男人回来。

尤长靖的眼皮跳了一下午，他总觉得有什么事要发生，自从绒绒来了以后他满心都是这个傻乎乎的丫头，生怕她出什么事，几乎是一到点就马上跑出学校一路狂奔回家。门开的那一刻，尤长靖知道了为什么眼皮一直跳了。

沙发的女孩早就把毛毯抖到地上，胸前的绒毛随着呼吸一起一伏，根本盖不住下面浅色的乳粒。最要命的是后面的尾巴，嗡嗡地转着，看起来就是这个东西折磨着女孩，连身体都变成粉红色。

尤长靖甚至不记得自己是怎么走过去的，下身硬的几乎要撑爆裤子，他忍了这么久就在今天全部土崩瓦解了。

常年弹琴留下薄茧的手掌抚上女孩的脸，没有预告，亲吻就铺天盖地地落下来，没有经验的两个人一点点摸索着亲吻的秘诀，从胶着的唇瓣，到勾缠的舌尖，绒绒觉得自己就是块蛋糕，被一点点舔掉奶油然后吞吃入腹。可是她好高兴原来和喜欢的人做这种事这么开心 。她牵着尤长靖的手带他来到自己丰满的胸脯，男人在这方面都是天赋型选手不需要指点尤长靖很快就找到技巧。他揭掉碍事的绒毛，一个一个轻柔的吻落在心口，亲地绒绒咯咯直笑。尤长靖就那么趴在她胸口看她，圆圆的大眼睛里面装的全是他的小兔子。他说，绒绒让我照顾你一辈子好不好，拜托，留在我这里。他把脸埋在绒绒右边胸口，数着女孩的心跳，听见她有点哭泣的声音回答，好呀。

接下来的事情似乎脱离了轨道，绒绒从来不知道原来再温文儒雅的男人在床上都和野兽一个样。除去性器插入的瞬间感觉到了疼痛，其他时刻简直就像飘在云端上。尤长靖特别会找她的敏感点，龟头一直戳着甬道凸起的那一小块，搞得绒绒根本堵不住浪叫。兔子尾巴早被拿了出来丢在地上，观音坐莲的体位让两人都发出一声长叹。绒绒大概真的是小兔子，天生就懂得如何让自己享受，每次尤长靖顶过来的时候她都会配合着落腰扭胯，挺着胸脯往男人嘴边凑，好像非要把那两粒红肿的小乳头吸破皮她才满足。

直到半夜这场香艳情事才算结束，绒绒早就没有力气趴在尤长靖身上，穴口被艹肿成了小馒头，一缩一缩的怪可爱。她哑着嗓子抱怨尤长靖，却被男人堵住嘴巴接个绵长又甜蜜的吻。

等我再次收到绒绒的联系已经距离这件事过去两个月了。她说她有家了。发来的照片是在厨房做饭的尤长靖。小卷毛炒菜还挺有一手，哼，暂时同意你和绒绒的事情吧。

我扭头看沙发上剥栗子的静静，突然觉得时间就在这一刻静止就好了。


End file.
